Prior art micro communication devices are generally limited to Bluetooth® earpieces that many dislike wearing, thus limiting their utility in most applications. In addition, most prior art micro communication devices tend to be less than sturdy, often failing with mild impact and exposure to moisture.
What is needed is a micro communication device that is more durable, more wearable, and less noticeable even when placed out on open display when in use. Such a device also needs to be sturdier so as to suffer impact and moisture exposure without failure. The device also needs to present a customizable face to allow its use in multiple situations while still aesthetically pleasing. And finally, the device needs to provide a wired and wireless connection means for easily recharging its battery and for data upload and download.
Groups at conferences or other gatherings often wish to identify themselves within a group. A common lapel pin is often used by the group to identity members at a glance.
Individuals in such a group also need to communicate and often have no means other than to use a smart phone or other handheld communication device. A lapel pin that is customized with a common appearance for each member of a group can also provide public or private communication for members within that group.
An object of the present invention is to provide a swappable cover on a lapel pin so that it may be worn by members of a group in a variety of situations appropriate to the group's identifiers and surroundings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lapel pin micro communication device that may be worn in commonly expected situations while still aesthetically pleasing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a swappable cover on the lapel pin so that it may be worn in a variety of situations appropriate to the user's surroundings.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a device enclosed in a sturdy housing designed to withstand impact and moisture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a micro communication device with one or both of a wired connection means for recharging its internal battery and a wireless connection means for inductively charging the battery.
And yet another object of the present invention is to provide a micro communication device with both a wired and wireless connection means for data upload and download.